


Your Sex Is On Fire

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [66]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Community: comment_fic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Fic, Husbands, Jealousy, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Language, M/M, Making Up, Married Life, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: There is never a bad time for make up sex. Not even when your friends are in the next room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Any, Any, make-up sex in the kitchen with dinner guests in the other room (aka the first ep of Mad About You) at comment_fic.
> 
> I have no other excuse for this other than I wanted to write some Daryl/Jesus smut.

Daryl chewed his lip as he looked at Paul wishing that his husband would just talk to him but of course he didn't see that happening. Not anytime in the near future mainly because they had been arguing all day.

It was over some minor thing really or Daryl thought it had been minor. He had let it slip that he once used to have a crush on Rick last night and somehow it had made Paul upset, acting like Daryl had cheated and they had both went to bed angry.

An anger that at least in Paul seemed to last even after waking up while Daryl was fine when he had woke up. Could forget that his husband was mad at him and giving him the cold shoulder even as they both prepared for the dinner they were hosting tonight.

A dinner that was now underway and was the reason both Paul and Daryl were here in the kitchen while the rest of the guests were in the dining room. They had both came in here to get some last minute things to put on the table and they were both doing that so effortlessly just like they were so effortlessly ignoring each other in the process.

Daryl slowly feeling as if he was dying inside because all he really wanted was his husband to acknowledge him. To just say anything even if it was something angry.

They had never gone this long with silence before and Daryl wasn't used to it. Not with Paul anyway. Was used to it with everyone else in his life except for Paul and now today Paul was giving him nothing but silence when usually he'd never shut the hell up.

"Will you just say something to me," Daryl finally snapped his voice making Paul turn to look at him. "You've been giving me the damn silent treatment all day and I can't take it."

Paul huffed softly as he crossed his arms, Daryl almost fearing that he'd stay silent. "What is there to say?" he asked finally speaking and even though maybe he was a bit pissed Daryl couldn't help but smile because it was nice to hear his husband's voice for the first time that day.

Having missed it slightly but of course he'd never admit that out loud, knowing if he did he'd never hear the end of it from Paul.

"How about sorry," Daryl suggested as he stepped closer to Paul. "Sorry for being such an asshole all day and part of last night."

Paul scrunched his nose up at that, "But I'm not sorry and I haven't been an asshole," he defended obviously not wanting to admit that he was in the wrong which maybe Daryl couldn't fault him.

But at the same time he also could.

"Oh really because I'd say ignoring me for no reason is kind of being an asshole," Daryl mused as he now crossed his arms. Not wanting to get anymore angry because the last thing he wanted was to continue the argument.

He had wanted to put an end to it and just make up with his husband.

"I have a reason," Paul defended as he shook his head. "You have feelings for Rick. You fucking married me while you harbor secret feelings for someone else. A man who has been your best friend for ages, still is your best friend."

Daryl uncrossed his arms at that, almost wanting to laugh but he knew if he did it would just complicate matters. "No," he stated with a shake of his head. "I said I used to have a crush on him not that I harbor feelings for him. That crush died ages ago long before I even met you and after I met you there was no way it was going to return."

Paul too uncrossed his arms, looking at Daryl quizzically like he was wary on believing him.

"How can I believe you?" he finally asked and his question made Daryl's heartbreak slightly. "Rick's a better man than I'll ever be. I wouldn't blame you if you were just lying to spare my feelings."

Again Daryl felt his heartbreak as he stepped a bit closer to Paul again, "You're just as good as Rick," he assured him with a shake of his head. "Maybe even a bit better but I'm bias because I'm married to you," he teased before reaching out to cup both of Paul's cheeks in his hand. "I'm not lying to spare your feelings."

"That's what someone who was lying to spare my feelings would say," Paul told him a tiny sad little smile playing on his lips and Daryl was sure that he had broken the bad mood that Paul had been in all day.

"Oh yeah?" Daryl asked with a raised eyebrow. "Would someone who is trying to spare your feelings do this?" he asked softly before leaning in to kiss Paul.

Smiling when he felt Paul kiss him back instead of pushing him away and now he was even more sure that Paul's bad mood was gone and maybe just maybe his husband was no longer mad at him.

No longer afraid that Daryl secretly wanted Rick which was just a crazy fucking idea. Even if at one time Daryl had, had a crush on him.

Daryl knew Rick was straight and in love with Michonne and Daryl also knew he loved his own husband way too much to even have that crush anymore. A crush that at best had only lasted a month or two after he had first met Rick years ago.

Paul eventually pulled away from the kiss, "Someone trying to spare my feelings may indeed do that," he replied a mischievous look in his eyes. "Guess you'll have to find another way to show me."

Shaking his head Daryl leaned in briefly to leave a peck on Paul's lips. "Prick," he muttered playfully before dropping to his knees in front of Paul and after he had, Paul watched him intently as he undid his jeans.

The mischievous look in his husband's eye only growing ever so slightly once his jeans were undone and pushed down quickly.

"We have guests," Paul reminded him as if he hadn't wanted this to begin with.

A fact Daryl knew he did want because otherwise he wouldn't have mentioned doing something else to show him.

"Maggie, Glenn, Rick and Michonne are just in the other room," Paul hissed out after Daryl had also pushed his boxers down, exposing his already half hard cock to Daryl.

Daryl smirked up at Paul as he let his hand wrap around his husband's cock, pumping it softly. "Guess you'll have to be silent then," he told him before moving his hand.

Soon replacing his hand with his mouth and not long after he did he could hear Paul moan out, especially when Daryl began to move his mouth up and down Paul's length. Taking him farther back into his mouth each time his mouth went down.

A part of him knowing that maybe he was doing this to see just how silent Paul could be. Getting a tiny thrill knowing that if he was just the least little bit loud that their friends could hear.

But somehow maybe Daryl wanted them too just so they'd know how well Daryl pleased his husband. That Daryl was indeed capable of making someone feel good sexually and that no matter how awkward he got during talks on sex or love that he was very experienced.

At least enough that Paul never complained anyway.

Closing his eyes when he felt Paul's hand tangle in his hair, Daryl kept his mouth moving. Going a bit slower when he began to get the telltale signs that Paul was close to his orgasm. The way his breathing got ragged and his body began to shake some.

His eyes only opening again when he tasted Paul on his tongue, wanting to watch the way Paul scrunched up his face when he came because Daryl may have liked his husband's orgasm face a lot.

Loved knowing it was only him that caused that face.

Pulling away after he had swallowed every drop of come that Paul had to offer, Daryl stood up. Watching as Paul quickly adjusted himself and his jeans.

"So do you believe me now?" Daryl questioned watching as Paul only flipped him off teasingly. 

His husband's own way of saying that yeah he believed now that Daryl wasn't just trying to spare his feelings.

Before he could say anything though a tiny knock sounded on the door, followed by Maggie's voice.

"Is everything okay in there boys?" Maggie asked sounding almost hesitant to even be speaking.

Both Daryl and Paul laughing softly at that.

"Yeah, things are fine Maggie," Paul called out with a shake of his head as he turned to look at Daryl with a pointed stare. "We'll be out in a minute."

After that they both heard Maggie's footsteps retreat and Paul only sighed with a shake of his head.

"They heard me," he stated not even once doubting his words. "And I can't believe we chose the worst time and place to even have make up sex."

Daryl smirked slightly as he leaned a bit closer to Paul, "There's never a worse time or place to have make up sex," he spoke before kissing Paul's cheek. "But that was just the prequel to make up sex. The make up sex will come long after our friends are gone," he finished before pulling away.

Not missing how his husband just stared at him with a tiny pout.


End file.
